Rivals in Love
by TamashiroHanari
Summary: Tamashiro Hanari, the second child of the Soul King, was sent to the Soul Society to live as a Shihouin heir and to live as Shihouin Hanari. She met Byakuya, and he became her very first friend. Their friendship is really tight, not until Byakuya accidentally kissed Hanari during a practice. The finesse girl went into a rampage, and became Byakuya's second demon cat.
1. Rivals in Love

**Rivals inLove**

A bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does.

This fanfic was originally posted in Wattpad by me! The updates are more faster there ya'know! ;D

* * *

**BYAKUYA X OC.** This story's main protagonists are Shihouin Hanari and Kuchiki Byakuya. The story is filled with romance, jelousy, mystery, action and of course, comedy.

Shihouin Hanari, whose true name is Tamashiro Hanari, is the second child of the Soul King. She was sent in Soul Society to be 'free and to live a normal life'. She's the current head of the Shihouin Clan, after her Aunt Yoruichi left the Soul Society. She's known as the strongest female Shinigami, and even surpasses her Aunt and Squad 4's Captain, Unohana Retsu. She's the closest friend of Kuchiki Byakuya. She developed feelings for him in the latter part of the story, but was unable to say it to Byakuya. Well, not really developed. After all, she already possesed those feelings ever since they were young. But Hanari forbid herself to fall for Byakuya because of her another special someone and also, for her bestfriend Hisana.

Kuchiki Byakuya, is the Captain of the Squad 6 and is the current head of the Kuchiki Clan. He's known for his extreme calmness and stoic expression. However, unknown to many people, Byakuya was a very hotheaded kid when he was young. Also, he strongly believes in law and order, which caused a bit conflict between him and Hanari during Rukia's execution problems. He developed feelings for Hanari when they were young, but because of his doubts about confessing to her, another guy took her away from him. After some years, Byakuya got married to Hanari's bestfriend, Hisana. But still, he's annoyed at himself for he can't forget his feelings for Hanari.

Have a happy time reading! ^_^


	2. Chapters of the Past 1

**Rivals inLove**

A bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**-Chapters of the Past-**

115 years ago

Introduction

It was a snowy day when Hanari first arrived in Soul Society. She was a small child, back then. She found herself in the middle of a crowded town, with so many people buzzing around. It was somewhere in Rukongai. It was a rare sight for someone like her, who has been nurtured in a seperate dimension. She is Tamashiro Hanari, the second child of the Soul King, a princess of the Soul Society. Only a few chosen people are aware of her existence.

Hanari was sent here in Soul Society, along with her three personal guards, to live as a normal person. At first, she thought that they're abandoning her. But instead, they told Hanari that they're letting her 'free' and that she should live her life to the fullest. They said that they already inquired the Shihouin family about her arrival. In short, she's going to live her life as a normal soul. Well... I think being a Shihouin, which is one of the Four Great Noble Houses, is also not that normal, right?

...

A little princess was currently walking around in Rukongai. LOST. She got separated from her guards, which were nowhere to be found. While walking randomly, lots of people were looking at the little girl. Saying things like... 'The color of her hair... it's like blood...' or 'What's with her clothes? Is she a noble or something?'

The tired little girl sighed. _Oh please. Even I, am not glad to have this kind of hair color. Do you think any sane person would like to wake up with something blood-like colored on their face? And also. I highly agree that you guys are just jealous of my clothes..._

She hastened her walk while trying to ignore the people's judgmental stares. She rubbed her arms, which was wrapped in her expensive yukata sleeves. Her entire body was shivering because of the coldness brought by the winter season. _I need to go to the Shihouin Mansion or else, I might ridiculously die because of the cold..._

When suddenly, she heard rushed footsteps heading her way and then... BOOM. She bumped at a man and fell on the floor.

"Ouch... That hurts." The girl moaned as she massage her back. _Just who is this insolent fool who dared to bump me?_ She looked angrily at the man who hit her. The man immediately offered her a hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, little miss?" The man stated as he helped her stand up.

The little princess immediately noticed some things about the man. His kind-looking face, which was accompanied by a thoughtful look. His long white hair, just like the pure white snow.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she replied, still looking at his hairwith amazement. _This is my first time seeing a person with such a beautiful white hair! There's no one in the palace with a snow-colored hair like that..._

The next thing she examined was the man's garments. He's wearing a Shinigami uniform with a haori on top, which she immediately recognized as a Captain's cloak. _Gotei 13, huh?_

However, the little princess failed to notice that the white-haired man was also examining her, particularly on her garments. _Such an expensive looking yukata... Is she a noble?_

The white-haired man knelt so that he would be facing the little girl straightly. He looked at her two purple orbs. "I'm Ukitake Juushiro. What's you're name, little miss?" he smiled. The girl was surprised by his sudden gestures, but was immediately able to reply with an appropriate statement.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro-dono. I'm Hanari." She replied smiling happily, giving him a 'Shiro' nickname for the color of his hair, which made him pretty shocked. "I'm currently lost here in Rukongai. Would you mind showing me the way to the Shihouin Mansion?" She asked abruptly. Desperate to survive the winter madness which was accompanied by people's odd stares.

For a moment there, she saw him got shocked. And then he smiled. "Just as I thought. You're one of the Shihouins, right? No wonder you're wearing such an exquisite yukata like that. A noble like you shouldn't be wandering alone around here, Hanari-chan." he smiled kindly and warmly which immediately made her feel cozy.

After walking for minutes and entering a city called Seireitei, they finally reached the Shihouin Mansion. The estate is surrounded with walls and gates where guards are stationed. Guards were particularly wearing ninja-like uniforms, all colored in black.

A guard approached the two of them and bowed, particularly at Ukitake and not at Hanari. She immediately found this insulting. _This bastard... what an insolent act! Doesn't he know who I am? I'm the princess of this whole Soul Society! How could he-?_

"Ukitake-sama, would you like to ask audience to Yoruichi-sama?" The guard respectfully asked. After a while, he finally noticed the angered little Hanari. He examined her from head to toe. He then turned to Ukitake."May I know who this young lady is?"

Ukitake looked at Hanari, confused of her true identity. "Aren't you one of the Shihouins?"

Hanari simply ignored his question and took the pendant resting on her neck. It is a circular glass pendant where you can see swirling violet-colored reiatsu in it. She showed it to the guard and his eyes immediately widened. He immediately bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for my unawareness, Hanari-sama. Please let me accompany you on your way to meet Yoruichi-sama."

The little princess simply nodded and gave the guard a forgiving smile. "By all means." she said respectfully. She then turned to look at Ukitake, who's still confused. "Is the answer already clear?" The little Hanari smiled intelligently at him.

"Errrr... Not really."

* * *

While walking along the Shihouin grounds, Hanari looked at Ukitake. A question suddenly popped out of her mind. "Come to think of it, why were you running a while ago in Rukongai, Shiro-dono?"

He giggled half-heartedly. "I'm running away from my friend, Kyouraku. He's trying to make me go into a... brothel." Ukitake blushed as he said the last word doubtfully.

Flashback

As the two best friends walked along Rukongai, one was kept in the dark about his friend's 'not-so-evil' plans.

"Kyouraku, what are we doing here?" Ukitake asked his friend. The feeling of something's-not-right-here popped out of his mind and started to bring butterflies on his stomach. Well, Kyouraku just brought him to the Red Light District of Rukongai. 56th District, Akadorou.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday!" Kyouraku said happily as he patted his now troubled friend's back. "My _gift_'s just a step away, Ukitake. It's waiting for you~"

Ukitake gulped as an image, a censored one, popped out of his innocent mind._ I hope not... I hope not. Whoever God is currently out there, please. Not what I'm thinking. Please don't forsake this innocent me._

And finally, the long-awaited surprise gift is here. The two best friends stood outside of a store which logo's says [High class brothel]. The title says it all. L. Ukitake's mouth almost dropped. _Please! I beg you! Not this place. NOOOO!_

Kyouraku gripped his friend's wrist and immediately dragged him inside the building. Kyouraku whistled and immediately, a bunch of hot ladies in beautiful cosmetics wearing yukatas popped out of each room.

They all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UKITAKE JUUSHIRO-SAMA~!" They said the last one in a seducing tone, as they tried to tempt the white-haired captain.

_I'm innocent... Such petty tricks like that won't get me. _Ukitake thought as he managed to escape the grip of his best friend. He immediately used shunpo and ran away.

Kyouraku sighed as he watched his best friend ran away. _That's why you can't even get yourself a wife, my friend. You're just too innocent. Even though all women throw themselves at you, you don't act interested at all..._

"Well, that can't be helped, right?" Kyouraku smiled slyly and looked at the hot ladies. "Come here my kittens~!"

All of the ladies ran away and returned to their own perspective rooms, leaving Kyouraku like a dumb forever alone statue.

End of Flashback

"And that's the story..." Ukitake said as he blushed madly.

"What are you blushing about? You just entered a brothel. You didn't even lay your hands on any woman." Hanari said as she looked at the man and secretly concluded that he's a gay.

Ukitake looked at Hanari eerily._ A little girl. Good peanuts. A child just told me that entering a brothel is not worth of a blush._

The guard accompanying Ukitake and Hanari remained quiet all through-out the conversation. Hanari looked at him and talked to him.

"Mr. Guard, would you mind if I ask your name?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you milady, but I am a woman." She said without showing any signs of being offended.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't notice." Hanari said apologizing to her guard. She almost even bowed at her, if she was just not her superior.

"There's no need for such, Hanari-sama." The lady guard replied as she bowed at Hanari. "By the way, my name is Soi fon. I'm glad to be at your service, milady."

Hanari smiled kindly and told Soi Fon to raise her head. "Nice to meet you too, Soi Fon. It will be nice working with you."

Ukitake looked at Hanari and was quite amazed of how she acts. "You always act in a matured way even though you're still a child, Hanari-chan. I even do tend to forget that it's a child standing beside me. Behaving like that is impressive, you know?" He said and smiled kindly.

Hanari suddenly got quiet and thought about her previous years during her stay at the Royal Palace.

_"Imperfection is not accepted."_

_"Behave like a lady. Order with authority."_

_It's always been like that... Even though I'm still a kid, I've been nurtured with the actions of a lady. Immaturity is not accepted within the palace._

_"You're a princess. And a princess should behave like one."_

_Even I, want to be like other children. Playing on the streets with their friends. Disobeying their parents from time to time. Getting into fights. Having a normal childhood._

_But, it's just impossible for me. Friends? I don't even have one. Disobeying my parents? I won't even dare to try. Getting into fight? Have you seen any princess punching other people as she rip her dress off?_

Hanari sighed, which got the attention of Ukitake. "I-I'm sorry Hanari-chan. I didn't mean it as an insult."

This brought Hanari out of her thoughts. "N-No. I just reminisced some old memories of mine. Hahahaha... Thanks for the compliment by the way, Shiro-chan." She laughed a fake one. And lucky her, Ukitake didn't noticed it.

"We're here." Soi Fon abruptly said.

Hanari stopped to look at the golden pavillion on the middle of the lake. There she saw one woman, which she immediately recognize as Yoruichi-sama. But, she also caught sight of another figure, particularly a boy. However, she don't recognize him at all.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

On the next chapter - meeting with Byakuya.

* * *

Shinigami Illustated Picture Book

Meanwhile in Akadorou (Red Light District)

Kyouraku: *sigh* I'm bored... _Not even a single woman would bother to invite me to the paradise..._

Suddenly, he saw a very bothering familiar figure. Kyouraku looked at this 'familiar figure' and almost got killed by a heart attack.

Kyouraku: _Kurotsuchi Mayuri? What the hell? Why is he here?_

Author: This is the Red Light District, stupid! What other purpose would he have rather than going to a brothel?

Kyouraku: B-But h-h-he's Kurotsuchi Mayuri! That mad scientist.. There's no way he would-

Author: He's still a man, you know. *winks at Kyouraku*

Kyouraku sneaked around and tried to get as close as possible to Kurotsuchi without him catching him. He eavesdropped and...

Kurotsuchi: I want a woman. *grins maniacally*

Kyouraku collapsed. He felt grievously sad for the woman who would end up in Kurotsuchi's arms.

He never thought that a time would come when he would want to cut his own ears.

I'll leave the rest of 'imagining' to you. ;D


	3. Chapters of the Past 2

**Rivals inLove **

A bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**-Chapters of the Past-**

115 years ago

As snowflakes continued to fall and its coolness made the water frozen, across the lake resides a golden pavilion. Inside of it, two people were having a not-so-enjoyable hot tea ceremony.

"Why do I have to get stuck on another boring tea party with you, demon cat?" A boy with black hair stared his angered grey eyes off on a tan-skinned, violet-haired woman.

"Because your grandfather can't come, and you're to act as his replacement." The woman stated. "And didn't I told you? As a reward, I'm going to introduce you to my niece. She's very pretty. You might even fall for her." she winked and laughed sheepishly.

"I don't have time for these kind of things, Shihouin Yoruichi!" The boy grumbled furiously. "I still have to train in order to become a powerful leader. I don't have time playing games with you!"

"Oh come on, Byakuya-bo! The day will come when you'll need to marry someone! And my niece is perfect to be that someone." She laughed and patted the furious boy's head. He was going to slap her hand away from his head when she suddenly removed it, causing the boy to hit his own head. _OUCH!_

Byakuya stood up angrily and walked out towards the archway. _I won't even last if I'm breathing the same air with this filthy demon cat._ However, he stopped when suddenly a girl, with beautiful purple eyes, appeared in front of him. They almost bumped at each other. The girl's face was only an inch away from his. He was stunned and wasn't able to move at all.

"Umm. Excuse me?" The girl said. Still an inch away from the stunned little boy's face. More or less, Byakuya managed to reply.

"Y-yes?" He asked while obviously stammering. For some unknown reasons, Byakuya can't just avert his eyes of the girl. _She's... pretty._

"You're blocking the way." The girl simply uttered and smiled. _What's he doing? Can't he see that he's a big hindrance?_!

He looked around and just noticed it. "Oh! I-I'm sorry." Byakuya said as he moved away for the girl to enter. She immediately ran inside and bowed at Yoruichi.

"It's nice seeing you again, Auntie!" The girl exclaimed as she removed her hood covered with snow, revealing her long silky red hair. She's wearing an exquisite darkish brown kimono with shining red snow pattern and a black stash.

"Hanari-chan! It's been a long time since I last saw you! Back then, you're still a very little girl, ya know!" Yoruichi smiled and walked to her. They hugged each other.

Byakuya stared at Hanari with pure shock. _S-She's that demon cat's niece! She's... umm... not like what I imagined moments ago._ What he imagined earlier: A little version of his most hated demon cat - THE DEMON KITTY! *evil meow!*

After hugging her niece, Yoruichi turned to look at the shocked Byakuya. She snorted when she saw the little boy's priceless expression. Byakuya realized that Yoruichi was looking at him and turned to look at her. Suddenly, Yoruichi's earlier remarks popped out of his mind.

_"The day will come when you'll need to marry someone! And my niece is perfect to be that someone."_ Byakuya immediately blushed at this thought. And unlucky him, the demon cat noticed it. Yoruichi smiled at him, slyly.

"OH! I forgot!" She said as she turned to look at her niece, then at the little boy.

"Hanari, meet Kuchiki Byakuya. The heir of the Kuchiki family. He's of the same age as you. I hope you could become good friends." Yoruichi said and secretly winked at Byakuya. Secret message: _Here's your reward, Byakuya-bo._

Hanari's eyes immediately glimmered with delight. _My Step 1 to having a normal childhood - A friend!_ _My dream, it's within my grasp! _Hanari blissfully ran over to Byakuya's side, stood in front of him closely and offered a hand shake, which made Byakuya blush again. Yoruichi's already laughing deep within herself for the little boy's easily flustered face.

"I'm Hanari. Nice to meet you, Byakuya-kun." She smiled at him, still waiting for his response.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Shihouin Hanari-san." Byakuya replied (still blushing) and immediately took the offer, and made a quick handshake.

"You could call me Hanari." She assured him and smiled. "After all, I like the feeling when people call me by first name."

_That's right. According to the laws of friendship, which I read in a book, friendship goes stronger when people call each other by their first names. Well, since we just met, suffixes might be tolerated...? _Hanari concluded.

"Okay... H-Hanari-san." Byakuya stammered as he pronounced her name. _Wow... Just some few seconds ago, we were complete strangers and now we're friends. What a fast development..._ (still blushing)

The demon cat, whose amazed feeling can't be held in anymore, released a devastating laugh. She grinned at Byakuya when she noticed him getting all fidgety. After that, she approached Hanari and patted her shoulders.

"Shall we go then, Hanari-chan? We still have lots to talk about, right?" Yoruichi winked at her.

"Yes, Auntie." Hanari replied with a smile and finally released the handshake. Byakuya was shocked (again) because he didn't notice that they held hands that long.

Yoruichi turned to look at Byakuya, and secretly gave him a victory grin. "OH! You're already going home, right Byakuya-bo? What a shame! I thought that Hanari and you could spend some time having tea together." Yoruichi said and released a 'tsk tsk tsk' while acting all dejected. In short, she's having fun teasing Byakuya.

"Well, it can't be helped. After all, you still have to train in order to become a powerful leader, right?"

Byakuya, who just recovered from his blushes, looked at the demon cat. He hated to admit it but Yoruichi indeed won this one.

"O-Of course!" He simply said. "Then, I should get going." Byakuya cleared his throat and immediately ran away.

"See you again, Byakuya-kun!'' Hanari shouted and waved a hand at him.

She smiled as she blissfully thought of the idea of her having the best but normal childhood ever. _My very first friend, Kuchiki Byakuya._

* * *

After Byakuya left, Hanari and her aunt, Yoruichi, went immediately at the secret Meeting Hall located on the basement floor of the Shihouin manor. The hall itself has a lake, and on the middle of it, is an octagon-shaped marble ground. It has an octagon shaped table for 8 people.

"At last! Someone would finally sit on the Heir's throne." Said one of the 6 people seated when Hanari and Yoruichi entered the room. They all stood up and bowed at the two majesties. Yoruichi immediately gestured them to sit down.

Yoruichi lowered down a bit and whispered something to Hanari. "They're our family's chosen elders. They'll annoy you from time to time. Try to bear with it, okay?" Hanari simply nodded as a reply.

"So..." An old lady started and examined Hanari from head to toe before the girl sat down. "Is this Haruka-sama's daughter, Hanari-hime?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi replied in a bit of a gangster tone. "Isn't it obvious? She's the splitting image of Onee-sama."

(AN: _Hime_ means princess. _Onee-sama_ means older sister.)

_My mother, Shihouin Haruka, is the older sister of Aunt Yoruichi and the Queen of the Soul Society. My father, who occasionally dropped by here, met my mother and had a relationship with her. My mother, who was unaware of my father's real identity, promised to marry him when he proposed to her. The time she knew about father being the Soul King was only on the day of the wedding ceremony. But still, because of their deep love for each other, mother sacrificed her position as the head of the Shihouin Clan, as well as her freedom._

Hanari remained quiet through-out the conversation, not until someone called her.

"Hanari-sama." The same old lady called for her attention. "Starting today, you'll live as Shihouin Hanari and will be the heir of this clan. However, it doesn't mean that your identity as the princess of the Royal Family will be removed. It will be only hidden. So please. Do not ever hint about your true identity, understood? Or else we will be blamed for it.''

"Do not worry. Mother already talked to me about it." Hanari replied as she concluded that those annoying family elders are just the same with those Three Councelors back home.

Just like here in Shihouin Clan, the Royal family also have elders, three of them. It consists of two sages - the first two souls who arrived in Soul Society, and one magic ball - The Oracle, which is the most important among the three. It contains the Soul of the First Soul King.

Hanari sighed deep within herself. _Always deciding how my life should be. I'm the one who should decide what I will do with my own life. Stop messing with others life, would you please? Old geezers are all the same. Saying things like 'You're powerless as a baby' or something like that. Well, even though I'm not being lectured by some stupid magic ball anymore, but still, they just doubled in numbers making me double annoyed!*sigh* Good heavens I learned how to maintain my composure or else..._

After some more minutes of talking, the secret meeting's finally over. Yoruichi and Hanari sighed in relief.

"You did a good job holding out there." Yoruichi said. Hanari looked at her aunt and scratched her head. She laughed tiringly and said, "Good heavens I did."

* * *

Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Byakuya: _Can't sleep... *gets annoyed*_

Suddenly, Hanari's image popped out of his mind, which made him puzzled again (still blushing).

Byakuya: Why does her face keeps popping out of my mind?

He shouted loud enough to make his father run in his sleeping quarters. Soujun snapped the door open and looked at his child, who kept on rolling on the floor with his hands on his head.

Soujun: Byakuya, what's the matter? It's already late at night. Why are you-

Byakuya abruptly stood up and ran at his father. He looked at him desperately.

Byakuya: Oto-sama! Please bring me to Unohana-taichou. I-I'm going mad! I believe that I got cursed by someone! A g-girl's face keeps on popping out of my mind and-

Soujun patted Byakuya's head and smiled after an idea crossed his mind.

Soujun: There's no need to ask for Unohana's help. You would feel better if you would see that girl, whose face keeps popping on your head, son.

His father exited the room and left Byakuya puzzled again.

Comments? Likes? Votes? Reviews?! Very appreciated people! :D  
Could you guys help me and spread a word about this fanfic story? :)


	4. Chapters of the Past 3

**Rivals inLove: Spring and Autumn**

A bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does. And I currently hate the director of Bleach for abruptly finishing the Anime Series. HMMMMMP!

* * *

**-Chapters of the Past-**

110 years ago

THE EASILY-TEASED LITTLE BYAKUYA

5 years had passed after Hanari met Byakuya. They became good friends. Ever since they met, they would often play in the Kuchiki Manor and sometimes, in the Shihouin Manor. Hanari always stated that playing with Byakuya always makes her happy. That's why Byakuya can't really help but to play with his pretty new friend. However, the innocent Hanari who always likes to do 'happy' things with her first friend, always makes Byakuya blush. Every single time. And what's weird is that Hanari never noticed Byakuya blushing. She always keeps on saying that Byakuya's her bestest friend. Therefore, he's always being friendzoned...

5 months had passed since Hanari stopped going to Byakuya's house. He, however, never tried to visit because of the demon cat.

It's another bright day full of falling cherry blossom petals. One young man, holding a wooden sword, was training hardly in the middle of a garden. When suddenly, an unexpected person came to him and greeted him.

"Impressive, impressive." Said one old man. "You're working hard, Byakuya."

Byakuya turned to look at his grandfather as he wiped the sweat off of his face. He smiled and walked near the old man. "Grandfather, I see you're visting the manor! Will you be staying here today instead of with your squad?"

"Hnn. I have some business to do here." Old Ginrei replied.

Byakuya replied without removing his smile and said, "That's great! It's been a while since we last talked, so I'm very happy."

His grandfather nodded and muttered 'Hnn' in response. "By the way, Byakuya, could you finish up today's training?" Byakuya looked at Old Ginrei and wondered what's this more-important-matter-thing than having training.

"You've got a guest."

"A guest?"_ Could it be Hanari?!_ He thought blissfully and agreed that Hanari's indeed more important than training. When suddenly, a soft bouncy thing bumped him on the face. His happy thoughts suddenly turned dark when he realized who's this 'guest' of his is.

He tightened the grip on his wooden sword and abruptly swayed it on his 'guest'. "You demon cat!"

Byakuya's guest simply avoided his attack and jumped away from him. The demon cat laughed teasingly. "Calling me a demon cat is not a very nice greeting, Byakuya-bo! And here I came to play with you!"

(AN: Bo means little)

"Silence!" Byakuya grumbled. "Since, when did I ask you to come and 'play'?! Besides, I'm the next head of the Kuchiki family. I don't need to play! Leave me alone!"

"Really?" Yoruichi asked teasingly as she giggled. "So you don't want Hanari getting anywhere near you anymore since you have to train?" Yoruichi acted sad and muttered a 'tsk tsk tsk'. "Poor Hanari."

Byakuya suddenly turned silent and imagined Hanari never coming back to see him again. He momentarily felt regret, when suddenly...

"Got you." The demon cat grinned and snatched his ribbon tie away. He felt his jet black hair fell into his shoulders and he swayed his wooden sword towards Yoruichi. "Why you-!?"

However, the woman already shunpoed on the roof and avoided his attack. She waved his ribbon tie and teased him, saying things like, "I fear for the future of the Kuchiki family if a little girl can steal your hair tie while just playing!"

The irritated Byakuya stared at his most hated demon cat. "Don't you dare move an inch, Shihouin Yoruichi! I'll use my shunpo to-"

"Kuchiki Byakuya! You lost!" Yoruichi grinned as she shunpoed away from Byakuya.

This made Byakuya more irritated and more angry. He smiled evilly and said "I see. So you really want to tick me off, huh?"

"Very well. Then I have to show you... that my shunpo surpassed yours a long time ago!" He declared angrily and bitterly.

When he was about to shunpo, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look at it and saw three new guests. One of them particularly caught his eyes. It's been the one he's waiting for this entire 5 months.

Hanari was running at the garden and seemed like she was chasing after something. "Oh geez! Where in the world did Auntie go? She's so fast... I can even barely catch up..." She stopped and gasped for air.

One of the new visitors, Shiba Kaien, laughed and patted the little girl's head. "You still need a lot more of practice, Hanari! If you want to be like me, the amazing Kaien-sama, you should train yourself 24/7!"

"Hey, Kaien-aniki! Hanari-chan wants to be like her aunt, not you." Shiba Kuukaku said as she pinched her brother's ear harshly. "And since when did you become an amazing man, eh?!" Kaien weakly patted his little sister's hand gesturing that he gives up. Hanari laughed at Kaien while he was making a poor-kitty-like face.

The three new visitors made their way at Byakuya's grandfather and courteously greeted him.

"Good day to you, Ginrei-jii-sama. It's good to see you well." Hanari bowed and smiled. Ginrei replied with an 'Hnn' and also bowed at her. She took the big bag hanged on her shoulders and searched for something. After some few seconds, she took a medium-sized pouch and handed it to Byaukya's grandfather. "Strawberries. They're absolutely delicious!"

Ginrei took the pouch gently. "Thank you for your kindness, Hanari-dono. I really do appreciate it."

Hanari giggle lightly. "They're more delicious when you make it into a Strawberry Shortcake."

Kuukaku noticed Byakuya standing some few steps away from them. She grinned as she thought of a plan. "The Akatsuchi clan, which produces the most delicious fruits in the Soul Society, bombarded Hanari-chan with lots of strawberries. Their young master, Akatsuchi Sachiro, asked her hand for marriage and declared that his love for her is unchangeable and that it would last forever."

Byakuya heard this and felt lightning struck over his body. His aura turned ominously dark. He looked at Hanari with a shocked face. _D-Don't tell me... The reason why she d-didn't meet me this past five months is..._

The Shiba siblings noticed this and snorted. Ginrei nodded and said, "I see. So you came here to talk about the preparations of your wedding, right?"

Byakuya felt a heart-stabbing sensation. His aura turned even more darker than before. _W-Wedding preparations?!... I see... So she came here for that and not for me, huh?_

"N-No!" Hanari said as she crossed her arms in protest. Byakuya's expression immediately changed as if an angel just descended from heaven to save him from his depression.

"I-I'm still_ yet_ too young for marriage. " Hanari continued and acted all fidgety. He noticed her blush a bit. And it is the first time he saw her do that.

Byakuya felt that his whole world had already come to an end. His aura turned so much darker. No. It turned EVIL. _So... You're just postponing it 'cause you're still young? And in the near future... you'll marry that filth?! And what's more is that I always got friendzoned for someone who sells fruits and vegetables?!_

The evil siblings hold their laughters and tried to maintain composure, while secretly laughing inside.

"Ah! D-Don't get me wrong! I didn't accept his marriage proposal, and never will I. I just accepted the strawberries since I like it and it would be a waste if they'll throw it." Hanari stated, as if she just read Byakuya's thoughts.

His dark aura disappeared, rather immediately. The Shiba siblings noticed this, again, and almost burst into laughter for the boy's easily predictable reactions. _He's definitely lovestrucked._ They concluded.

"Ginrei-dono. The one who's going to get married is him." Kuukaku abruptly said (after they finally finished teasing Byakuya) and pointed a thumb at her brother. "Kaien-aniki is getting married to Miyako. The wedding will occur next year in spring." The mentioned man scratched his head and acted goofy, while trying to hide his blush.

Ginrei nodded. "Good decision. After all, that's also a part of your duty as the leader of your clan. So, Shall we continue this inside the meeting room?"

The siblings nodded. But before they headed on their way, Kuukaku turned to look at Hanari. "Aren't you coming with us?" She asked, even though she already knew what Hanari's reply would be.

"Errr... I think I shall go and greet Byakuya first. We haven't seen each other for 5 months after all." Hanari said and smiled.

Ginrei looked at her. "If Byakuya's whom you're looking for, he's in the garden with your aunt." Byakuya overheard this and acted like he's unaware of the new visitors' arrival and pretended to be training. Well, it's not like he didn't want Hanari to come near him. It's just that he didn't want her to get any idea of him eavesdropping on their convesation.

Hanari's expression turned brighter as she bowed. "Hai! Thank you very much."

After leaving, Hanari immediately looked around and searched for Byakuya. She finally noticed Byakuya standing there, just a few steps away from her, and called his attention. "Byakuya!"

Byakuya turned to look at her and pretended that he didn't know that she was there before. He noticed her waved a hand at him.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" Hanari said as she ran towards him. Byakuya smiled slightly (obviously hiding his great happiness) and waved back. _Finally! After 5 months..._

Suddenly, Yoruchi appeared in front of Hanari and stopped her from running towards Byakuya's side. "Oh, my niece! What bad timing!"

Yoruichi turned and looked at Byakuya and gave him an evil grin. _Hehehe. You don't want to play, huh?_ Byakuya looked at her as his eyes showed anger for bullying him moments ago.

Yoruichi looked back at Hanari and smiled naturally. "Byakuya-bo's currently training here, as you can see. He said that he _don't have time to play _and that he needs to train. So, shall we just go home and _leave him alone_?"

Byakuya noticed Hanari looked at him for a second, before returning back her gaze at the demon cat. "Hmm... Seems like it." She replied and sighed.

"Byakuya! Sorry for meddling with your training! See you next time!" Hanari said before walking away with her Aunt. The demon cat turned to look at him and grinned again.

Byakuya felt mixed emotions flowed out from his chest (lightning-strucked, heart-stabbing sensation and the end of the world)._ Shihouin Yoruichi! Why do you always mess up with my life?! It's you whom I don't want to play with, not her! It's been 5 months since we last saw each other, and I won't let you destroy our fated reunion, you demon cat! _

"Wait!" He exclaimed. Hanari and Yoruichi looked at Byakuya, with shocked eyes.

"I-I believe that...'entertaining guests' are also part of training and..." Byakuya said as he accepted the harsh future readied for him. Translation: Allowing the demon cat to interfere with his training forever, after declaring that 'entertaining guests' are also part of his training.

"A-And... true friends are always there for each other, right?" Byakuya said as he smiled slightly at Hanari. Yoruichi also smiled a bit when she noticed that her Byakuya-bo's maturing slightly.

"Oh! I forgot, the wedding preparations!" Yoruichi said as she rushed over at the meeting hall. Since she's not that much of a 'demon' cat, she left Hanari and Byakuya alone to play.

All by themselves, Hanari and Byakuya chatted together again and played a little. After that, they rested a bit and ate some snacks.

"Umm, Byakuya?" Hanari asked doubtfully. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

Byakuya looked at Hanari and wondered what made her doubt a second. "Anything. As long as I can."

"Could you help me... train?" Hanari said and looked at Byakuya seriously. However, the boy could only return a questionning look.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book!

During the last 5 months, Little Byakuya was not able to sleep well. Therefore, even though it's kinda stupid, he made a diary of his sufferings.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a week since Hanari stopped seeing me. Before, she'll visit me and chat with me everyday... She never failed to visit me... I'm really bothered._

_So, even though it's shameful, I had to admit that I'm really desparate to know why she stopped seeing me. So, I tried to sneak at the Shihouin family's house. And devastatingly, the demon cat caught me. And guess how she did it. She disguised as Hanari and tricked me._

_Truly yours,_

_Byakuya_

_P.S. I still hadn't managed to see Hanari..._

* * *

PHEW! That took a lot of days... =_=''

Comments? Suggestions? Likes? Votes? :D I love you guys!

By the way, I hate the director of Bleach for ending the series. Thank you. *sarcastic smile* =)


End file.
